I'm with you
by AntwSpring
Summary: This story is inspired by the song "I'm with you" from Avril. Right after the big fight with Nagato/Pain. Hinata confesses her love to Naruto. Will he return her love? If not what will, she do? Will she fall to a world of darkness, or will all her dreams come true. A/N: I am a big fan of HinaxNaru, but this is not one. This is a SasuxHina. Don't like, don't read.


**I'm with you**

**This story is inspired by the song "I'm with ****you" from Avril. Right after the big fight with Nagato/Pain. Hinata confesses her love to Naruto. Will he return her love? If not what will, she do? Will she fall to a world of darkness, or will all her dreams come true. A/N: I am a big fan of HinaxNaru, but this is not one. This is a SasuxHina. Don't like, don't read.**

Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime. ****Keep in mind that English is not my first language so there might be spelling errors and grammar mistakes. **

"Please meet me at the city bridge at 18:00." Naruto read a letter that he found beneath his door. He knew the elegant handwriting. _Because I love you. _Her words echoed in his head. He does not love her in return. Naruto truly cared for her, but his heart belonged to someone else. He shook his head. "I am sorry Hinata." Naruto whispered and threw the letter in the trash can. He walked over and sat down on his bed and a teardrop rolled down his cheek. "I hope you can forgive me."

Hinata waited, and waited for Naruto to meet her. It was close to midnight. She slowly got to her feet and dusted the dirt of her pants. She finally realized he was not coming. She sighed as she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from all the crying. Her heart is broken and her spirit is crushed. She is cold and uncomfortable. She tasted her tears on her lips, mixed with the rain. She reached the Villages' gate and looked back to a place she once called home. Fresh tears rolls down her cheeks. She smiled and turned her back on the Village. She dropped her headband and walked into the forest.

Someone kept an eye on her from afar. What is she doing? Maybe she is on a single mission. Who did she wait for? Maybe I should follow just to see if she would be okay. The person thought.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**  
**Trying to figure out this life**

Her memory she is trying to leave behind is putting on a show in her head. Her dear cousin Neji, she will miss him the most. He will be fine. He will become the new heir. Kiba and Shino, she will miss them also, and she knows that they will miss her, but they are not enough to keep her there. The sun is slowly rising in front of her. She has been walking for 6 hours straight, but she has to push herself, she did not want to be found. Not now.

The person caught up to her. The person took a break every 2 hours, but he or she kept on catching up. Is she crazy? The person thought. She needs to rest.

After another 6 hours, Hinata's legs could not carry her anymore. She is tired on so many levels. Tired of being second best, tired of crying, tired of being shy, tired of being tired. She shook her head to hard and lost her balance. She knew she is falling, but she did not care. She welcomed the darkness inside the darkness. She wanted to forget everything she knew about herself. She mentally smiled to herself. A few seconds, minutes, or hours later she felt arms picking her up. She could hear the person walking, but he or she did not say anything. She sighed.

She truly passed out the person thought. I will take her to my hide out and get her better. Then she should be on her way again.

**Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

She felt something wet on her face, but she was not strong enough to open her eyes. She could hear the person breathing. His or her breathing calmed her. She is not alone. Hinata only sensed the one person. The same person that is breathing down her neck. It was soothing in a weird way.

"You are far away from home." The person was a man. His voice gave him away. Hinata swallowed hard. _I am not going to be the shy, stuttering Hinata anymore. _She thought to herself.

Would she even remember me? She never really paid any attention to me. Not that it bothered me. I did not really pay attention to her either.

"I don't have a home." Her voice was still soft, but she showed a lot more confidence.

"Are you telling me, Hinata Hyuga, heir of the Hyuga clan went rogue?" She shivered. This person knows me.

He knew he gave himself away. Now she will know who he is. However, he did not care. He did not care about a lot of things, and he hated even more.

**I'm looking for a place**  
**I'm searching for a face**  
**Is anybody here I know**  
**'Cause nothing's going right**  
**And everything's a mess**  
**And no one likes to be alone**

"Yes that is what I am telling you." She did not bother to open her eyes. His chakra felt familiar. However, she did not care.

Like him, she did not care anymore. Like him, she now hated many things. Like him, she will not go back to the Leaf Village. She is now in many ways just like him.

"Cute. I never thought the Hime had the guts to walk away from her pathetic little life." His flat toned voice annoyed Hinata. His last words made her boil. She pushed herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes. She looked him dead straight in the eyes. She knew the man in front of her. She knew him very well. They just recently found out that he killed his own brother. Nevertheless, Hinata was not afraid. She was not afraid of anything anymore. You could only die once, right?

He looked into her big eyes. How could he have missed this? She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Looking at her is better than looking at a sunset and the newfound hatred in her eyes is even more of a turn on.

"Listen Sasuke." She hissed his name. "Yes, my life was pathetic. Everything about it was pathetic. I could not take it." The sadness in her heart started to overwhelm her. "All my life I have been in love with a total idiot. When I say idiot, I mean idiot. I baked him rice cakes that looked like him, and if that was not enough, I told him I loved him, and I nearly gave him my life, and still he does not get it. He would rather love a girl that beats the living shit out of him than love a woman that wants to see him happy. Like Sakura who still loves you, although you tried to kill her." She stopped talking when she felt his fingers wiping away her unwanted tears.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**  
**Won't somebody come take me home?**

"I don't want to be pathetic anymore." Hinata still cried. She looked up at Sasuke, and for the first time in her life, she saw Sasuke showing emotion. His eyes were soft, his lips slightly parted. He looked at her as if he could feel her pain. Hinata shivered. She only realized now that she is inside a cave and that she is sitting on the ground with a blanket underneath her. She shook her head. Why does she feel safe with Sasuke? She never felt safe with anyone, not Naruto, not Neji and not even her old teammates. Is it because she did not care anymore?

**It's a damn cold night**  
**Trying to figure out this life**  
**Won't you take me by the hand?**  
**Take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are**  
**But I... I'm with you**  
**I'm with you**

"You are not pathetic Hinata. You are the only female that does not annoy me, and the only female that does not call for help when you are in a fight." His voice is calm. He could not stand to see her cry. This is weird, because he enjoys watching someone cry. But even when he thinks about it, he could never watch her cry. She never thought she would see him like this.

"Is Naruto the only reason why you left?" he asked with seriousness in his voice. This tone would scare any girl, but not Hinata, she actually found it hot. She blushed and the frowned. She never looked at Sasuke like she did right know. He has full lips with a perfect nose. He has a lean jaw line, and the depth of his eyes was something else. He frowned. He had no idea what she could be thinking of. _Is Hinata checking me out? _He thought to himself. She has always been amazingly beautiful, and when he was little, he would always pretend to get married to her. Well that was before his whole clan died. After that, he would catch himself staring at her, but he would think of nothing, he would just get lost in her beauty.

**Oh why is everything so confusing**  
**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

"He was the only person that kept me there." She said looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I don't want to go back. I will never go back." She shook her head. Her words shocked him. He knew she had a hard life. He would rather have his parent's dead, than to be treated like her. It didn't surprise him that she chose this road.

"Stay with me." He said seductively. Sasuke sat on his knees in front of Hinata. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms locked around them. He took her hands and held them in his. "Stay with me Hinata Hyuga." He said again.

**Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!**

"Yes." Is all she had to say? Sasuke grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed him furiously and he returned her kiss just the way she was kissing him.

_He is responding the way I want him to! _She thought. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. She bit him hard on his shoulder, she pulled away admiring her work. She smirked.

_I love a girl taking control. Nevertheless, I have to remind her that I am in control._ He thought. He gripped her hips and pushed her on her back, with him between her legs. In response, she gave him a loud moan when he pressed his erect member against her wet womanhood.

"I can smell you, my sweet princess." He growled into her ear, and then he bit her ear lobe.

"Sa….Su…. Ke. Take me. Take me now!" He looked her into her eyes. Her breathing was hard. Her bangs are clinging to her forehead. He got lost once more in her beauty. She bucked her hips up, pushing against his member.

**It's a damn cold night**  
**Trying to figure out this life**  
**Won't you take me by the hand?**  
**Take me somewhere new**

"Are." He cleared his throat "Are you sure?" He managed to ask.

"Yes. Please. Sasuke take me somewhere new." She did not have to ask him twice. He kneeled between her legs; he pulled her into a sitting position. He unzipped her jacket and pushed it down over her shoulders. Her hands slowly pushed his shirt up and over his head. He pushed her back down and looked and the masterpiece in front on him. He undid her pants; she lifted her nicely shaped ass into the air, allowing him to pull down her pants. He pulled down both the pants and panties with one swift tug. She gasped as the cold air rushed over her naked body. "Please. Sasuke take me. Make me forget." Sasuke pushed her legs apart and slowly rubbed his middle finger over her folds. Her back arched. She has never felt this way before. She is burning with desire. She never burned this way before, not even when she played with herself and thought about Naruto. Sasuke slipped his middle finger into her wet spot and rubbed her bud with his thumb. Her chest felt heavy. She is breathing hard. Sasuke felt her hymen, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Do I really want to take this from her?_ Of all the girls, that have offered themselves to him, he actually wanted _this_ girl.

Sasuke moved his thumb away from her little bud and replaced it with his tongue. If his was going to take her, he need to get her as wet as possible. He pulled out his finger and she moaned in disappointment. Sasuke smirked. He made his tongue completely flat and licked her all the way from her anus up to her little bud.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Hinata moaned. She tried to close her mouth with her hand, but failed when she felt the next stroke against her womanhood. She never imagined a tongue could feel this good. She felt the next stroke and screamed out his name.

Sasuke felt something explode within him, when he heard her screaming his name. He had no idea what it was. He started drawing circles on her little bud with his tongue, and then he re-entered his middle finger into her. He started rubbing her inner wall. He pushed in his index finger as well rubbing her walls faster. Hinata started to trust against his fingers. She did not know what felt beter, his incredible fingers or his amazing tongue. All she knew were that the burning and throbbing inside her was getting stronger and she needed release. A release only Sasuke could give her. She wanted to feel him inside her.

"Sassssssukeeeeeee." She hissed. He knew what she wanted, but he needed her to cum first. He needed her wet. He loves her wet. She smelled like sex, and it drove him crazy. She did not taste sweet, which he loves, seeing he hates sweet things. He felt her inner walls clamping down on his fingers and he knew she was close to reaching orgasm. He struggled to move his fingers. However he managed to enter his ring finger and started to move faster.

"Hinata, look at me." he said against her bud. She pushed herself onto her elbows and saw him between her legs. She stopped breathing. _Oh my dear Kami, that is so fucking hot._ She thought. The sight of Sasuke between her legs licking her drove her over the edge. She exploded and fireworks shot down her legs. Her vision went white and her ears started to zing. She fell back onto the floor. Sasuke moved over her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

_I do not think it could get any beter that this. _She thought. "You ready princess?" he asked her.

"Yes. Fuck.. Me.. Hard.." She moaned. His eyes widened and then he smirked. _I love the new Hinata. _He placed himself at her entrance; he knew he had to move slowly at first. He pushed himself in, and pushed pass her hymen. Hinata hissed and squeezed her eyes closed, with tears building up in the corner of her eyes. She felt Sasuke stop. He did not want to move. She hated to be in pain, but somehow it turned her on. This was a different kind of pain. Not like the pain her father put her though, not as the pain Naruto put her though, nor the elders of their clan, nor the city people. This was a type of pleasurable pain. She felt her body starting to move on its own. Sasuke started to move as well. He made her feel different. She had nothing to prove to him. She did not want to impress him. She just wanted to be as honest and straight forward as possible. She always hides her feelings and thoughts from everyone, but she did not need to do that in front of him. She threw her head back and moaned.

"God I love that sound." Sasuke whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe, she moaned again. He rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes. The pleasure was starting to build up in his abdomen, and was building up very fast. "Hinata." The princes opened her hazy eyes. "I need you to." _God, why does she have to feel so good? _"Wrap your thumb and middle finger around the Argggg the base of my…" he could not say anything else. She knew what he wanted and she would gladly do what he said. When her hand found the base of Sasuke's manhood she struggled to get her thumb and middle finger around him, when she finally managed, it felt as if he in growing inside her. She felt light headed. She threw back her head and arched her back off the floor; she pushed her breasts into Sasuke's chest. Again, she screamed his name at the top of her lungs when she felt the second explosion ripping though her body. Sasuke's mind went blank when he felt her walls clamp down on his manhood. He grabbed the wrist of her hand that was holding on to his erection. He needed his release.

"Come for me Sasuke." She purred. She pushed her nails into his shoulder blades and raked them down his back. She grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper into her. He hissed and bit down onto her shoulder. He started to move rapidly, he thrusted into her with all his might. She exploded around him again. He never thought she could get any tighter, but this was ridiculous! He pulled out quickly, leaving his essence on the floor. Sasuke rested his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. "I will stay with you, for as long as you want." Her voice is soft and sweet. _That would be forever. _Sasuke thought.

**But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

..

The end.

Thank you for reading my story.

Please,

please,

please,

please remember to review.


End file.
